


【吼父子】When you look back

by TirroGaris



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TirroGaris/pseuds/TirroGaris
Summary: ※斜线左右……你可以当作无意义。※角色属于暴雪，厨力属于我，部分捏造（文末有注释），人设主要参考自官方短篇《地狱咆哮》。如果暴雪背刺我，那可太正常了。9.1快开了我居然还在搞6.0的事，暴雪看看你做了什么。※斜体字含量超标。除此之外没什么需要预警的。※Summary：据说人之将死，都会看到生前回忆的走马灯，加尔鲁什也看到了。
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Grommash Hellscream





	【吼父子】When you look back

他以为他死了，或者说，第二次死亡。 

部落的前大酋长*，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮本该在白虎寺接受他的最终审判，但凯诺兹，那条投机取巧的青铜龙给了他一次翻盘的机会，送他回到了三十年前的德拉诺……再然后呢？他记得破开云层从天而降的雷霆，记得碾碎他的肋骨的岩石，他死在了纳格兰，死在了自己的决斗中。  
  
可他又觉得，自己不过做了一个长得离谱的梦，长到他近乎忘记了时间的流动。

再滑稽的暗月马戏团表演也不及他所面对的一切：半睁开眼睛，目力所及只有不见五指的黑暗，四肢上不自然的重量警告他正被镣铐紧紧地锁住，一如当初被囚禁在白虎寺的地下。  
  
加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮没能回归先祖的怀抱，远在到达灵魂圣地了结此生之前，他就被拒之门外了。  
  
兽人的先祖……几乎每个虔诚的萨满祭司都会祈求，祈求那些飘渺的魂魄回应他们的倾诉，抑或是在将死之时迎接他们以脱离肉体的苦痛。他从没思考过自己遇到早早过世的血亲的灵魂时会作何反应，活着的时候根本没时间去思考这些“软弱”问题。 _我连历史都扭转了，我见到了我的父亲，活生生的，我本可以彻底纠正这出命运的闹剧_ ——然而，多么可笑，他再也看不到自己宏大的征服计划实现了。即使他是血统最纯粹的玛格汉兽人，最终，连兽人最信赖的先祖都抛弃了他。  
  
_我还以为我能看到死亡时刻的幻觉呢……_  
  
吸入肺腑的空气是如此的干燥和冰冷，不同于萦绕在白虎寺周遭的生机，这里同废弃的墓穴没什么两样。无法把握状况叫他发出一声恼怒的闷哼，而就在这时，一股突如其来的巨大痛苦又叫他猛地闭上了嘴巴。  
  
_这次又是什么！_

 _加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮！_ 上方有什么“东西”尖声道， _承认你的罪，承认你的罪！_

_不可能！无论多少次……_

他想也不想地发出低吼，那股痛苦却再度袭向他的脑袋。 _该死的狱卒，他们除了看门没有任何用处……_ 深深的喘息帮他找回了一点清明，也为自己的猜测嗤之以鼻。他是战士，不是听候发落的囚犯，他宁愿对方给他的脸狠狠来上一拳，而对方显然不会如他所愿。 

看不清轮廓的狱卒一操纵起“巫术”，比他见识过的都要污秽恶毒得多的“巫术”，痛楚就在他的头颅里放肆尖叫。他的牙床耻辱地打颤，明明没有开裂出血，余光却瞥见一连串红色的液珠从獠牙的缝隙里溢出，洒在地上，浮在空中，然后连成丝线汇入一尊古怪的容器里。 

血红的光亮闪烁了一下，显露出黑暗中的狱卒的脸。  
  
光线幽暗而衰微，只够加尔鲁什辨清左边的那个，另一个在他背后，他们长得就像艾泽拉斯的精灵一样惹人生厌。  
  
_欢迎来到雷文德斯，你有的是时间赎清你的罪孽_ 。尖细如针的声音从背后飘来，他试图扭头去看，却被锁链无情地拽了回去。  
  
_这就是，所谓的，“死后的幻觉”？_  
  
难以言喻的荒诞激怒了他，但也正中了狱卒们的下怀。喷涌的愤怒成了压迫他的烙铁，大股大股的红色物质源源不断地被抽出他的身体。 _死亡，死亡，_ 痛苦令意识再度蒙上迷雾，他蓦地回想起同族们说，死亡是先祖给予一名战士“最高贵的赏赐”，他又何尝不渴望这份“赏赐”？  
  
纵然他曾唾弃哀嚎求死之人，一如他的父亲，如今“死亡”竟变得如此遥不可及。  
  


  
  
  
再次醒来时，尖耳朵的狱卒多了一个。  
  
加尔鲁什以为自己还活着，直到那些幻觉、那些死去的幽灵姗姗来迟地找上了他。  
  
它们随日复一日的“拷问”出现。狱卒们管抽取的红色物质叫“心能”，每抽取一些，他就不受控制地回忆起过往的碎片。起初只是些断断续续的影子，渐渐的，这些影子有了色彩，越来越清晰，有战靴陷入冻土层的触感，也有加拉达尔的风车温柔地转动，涂满油膏的斧刃嗡鸣着划开结实的皮毛和血肉，诸如此类。  
  
_所以，我终究还是死了？_  
  
狱卒们似乎并未察觉到他的异常，这些烦人家伙自称“温西尔”，只对地位更高的收割者俯首帖耳，偶尔才停歇一阵。停歇的时间则长短不一，有时久到他无聊得开始在脑海里拼凑故乡的天空，但大多时候，不等“拷问”的痛楚消退，他们又会热火朝天地投入工作。这使他联想到发现富矿脉时的黑石兽人，废寝忘食地挖掘着，“贪婪”根本不足以形容他们映照在心能红光下的脸。  
  
_承认你的罪，加尔鲁什。_ 看来休息时间结束了。狱卒操起他惯常的絮絮叨叨， _你背叛了你的族人，你的同胞，你背叛了你的……_ 剩下的词语他听不太清，因为其中一个狱卒装模作样地拿手杖敲了敲地面。  
  
托这些家伙的福，他逐渐习惯了自己的“监狱生活”，麻木的，枯燥的，同时也意识到如今的自己不再需要睡眠，不再需要进食，甚至早已忘记了口渴是什么滋味。换作任何一个被吊在监牢里的囚犯，干渴都是远胜过饥饿和疲劳的折磨，加尔鲁什从老兽人们口中听过不下十次食人魔摧残兽人俘虏的手段，此刻他竟说不上是幸运还是不幸。  
  
那到底是什么滋味呢？  
  
是抓挠着喉咙的焦灼渴望吗？是剥裂嘴唇的难忍的刺痛吗？是对肉体凡胎的脆弱感到的屈辱吗？  
  
他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。水草丰美的纳格兰是不会出现晒裂大地和皮肤的无情烈日的，即使在盛夏，那只可能出现在贫瘠的……

  
“要喝吗？”正当他沉浸在思绪中时，毫无征兆地，一只皮酒袋闯进了他的视野。  
  
_什么？_ 他茫然地抬头环顾，四周哪里还有雷文德斯阴冷的牢房。  
  
试探着迈出一只脚，青葱的草场立即温顺地低伏在他脚下。束缚着四肢的重铁链消失了，连烦人的狱卒也不见踪影，只有童年亲昵了无数遍的温暖的风包围着他赤裸的上半身。  
  
纳格兰…… _这可能吗？_  
  
加尔鲁什的呼吸急促了起来。  
  
一个地狱咆哮之子，沦落到被先祖厌弃、求死不能，偏偏神志不清时的呓语应验了。他不知第几次回到了朝思暮想的故乡，视野尽头高耸入云的圣山沃舒古就是最好的证明*。

 _以先祖之名，我身上发生了什么？_  
  
他抬起一只手，心烦意乱地拒绝了递来的酒袋，或许命运又和他开了个恶劣的玩笑——

“我，喊了你，很多次。”  
  
也可能不止是个“恶劣的玩笑”。  
  
斜后方响起的声音他至死都不可能忘记，而他刚才竟鬼使神差地用了最不敬的方式做出回应。  
  
_加尔鲁什，这就是你为什么来到这里。_  
  
“地狱咆哮酋长。”他迫使自己从混乱中冷静下来——比以往任何一次都要快——然后谨慎地转向对方。格罗玛什·地狱咆哮，他早已死去的亲生父亲，确切地说，眼前的是另一条时间线上的“父亲”。  
  
加尔鲁什记得眼前的场景，清楚地记得。

自预言之石回来后，他们派出的信使联系上了第一支愿意合作的部族，与此同时，获得了未来启示的战歌氏族决定着手建造一座新的城市。  
  
_你记得自己做了什么，你欺骗了他，毫不犹豫地……_  
  
“先祖在上，你好歹还记得我是谁。”对方挖苦的冷哼打断了他脑中诡异的杂音，不过那听上去更像在抱怨。 _他之前是那种会向别人抱怨的人吗？_ 远近闻名的战歌酋长居然没有直接砍下不敬者的脑袋，加尔鲁什感到些许意外，以至于他顾不及探究自己为什么全无障碍就接受了周遭的变化，“就算你是先知，我有言在先，我不喜欢等人——”

“我们说到哪儿了？”  
  
贸然打断酋长说话是危险的，何况他今天已经做了足够多危险的举动了。好在他的“父亲”未作深究，仅仅是抱着手臂，若有所思地看了他一眼，手指不耐烦地敲击着护腕的金属表面：“攻城武器的铸造图纸。你说你有一群……特殊的盟友，他们为什么没和你一起来？”

战歌的酋长确实如他所言，不爱等人。  
  
“我需要人手来帮他们打开一座传送门，”日后或许还将开启一座更大、更宏伟的，好将一整支大军输送到另一个等待被征服的世界。加尔鲁什在心里补充，一面打量起他们身后即将建成为新据点的山谷峭壁，“如果你手下有老练的萨满，说不定能从时光之相的碎片里感知到什么。伟大的元素之灵已然从中知晓德拉诺的命运，它们是不会拒绝信徒们的请求的。”  
  
“好啊，我提供给你一份名单，剩下的你得自己看着办了。”他的“父亲”挑了挑眉，愉快地，表情仿佛在说“让我瞧瞧你有什么能耐”。  
  
_我当然有。_ 加尔鲁什回以一个胸有成竹的笑，探出没牵着座狼的那只手，小心触摸着腰间的布包。  
  
从凯诺兹手里夺来的时光之相碎片还完好地保存在里头…… _即使在这“梦境”里也不例外_ 。  
  
格罗玛什麾下的战歌兽人仍旧在山谷里忙碌，清理石块，采集木材。纳格兰耀眼的日头升至当空，他跟在格罗玛什身后，慢慢地往西北方的树荫里走。  
  
加尔鲁什找了一处平坦的岩石，摊开随身带着的草图。这是他根据奥格瑞玛重建时地精的图纸修改的，此刻他已经顺理成章地融入了自己的“角色”：“战歌氏族是一支强大的氏族，但仅靠战歌的力量不足以战胜我们的敌人，那场诱使我们堕落的厄运。日后肯定有不少其他氏族的人来投奔，地狱咆哮酋长，这座要塞正是为此而生，我相信你会喜欢这份礼物的。”  
  
一座自山谷中拔地而起的战争要塞，一座属于兽人们的新家园。  
  
他想象着奥格瑞玛壮观的剪影绘制了它，又坚决剔除了奥格瑞玛里“软弱”的部分。奥格瑞玛本该是接纳兽人并使他们再次繁盛的“家”，可它的“软弱”拒绝了他。不同的是，这座要塞，这个降生于战火的“新生儿”只许用钢铁与鲜血，用最凶悍的武器来装饰*。  
  
_我成就了它，成就了一个正统部落……_  
  
_一个强行扭曲的……怪物。_  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“你今天特别心不在焉，先知。”  
  
阳光穿过树荫落满了对方乌黑的长发，他定了定神，迎着格罗玛什充满怀疑的打量直视了回去：“不，没什么。你觉得怎么样，这份礼物？”  
  
“就礼物而言……还不赖。”尽管怀疑仍浮动在战歌酋长的眼睛里，对方低下头，包裹在厚皮革手套中的手指游走过图纸的每个角落，毫不掩饰他对设计图的满意。 _他也在想象着和我脑中的相同的事吗？_ 察觉到自己想法的加尔鲁什哑然失笑，“你知道，相比起石墙后那群顽固的食人魔，他们明明有更好的东西献给我的战歌氏族，却一而再再而三地用他们的死尸来讨好我。”  
  
“这座要塞只是个开始，”征服的开始。 _你无耻地利用了他……_ 那个尖细的噪音又在他脑中低语了，但他愤怒地选择无视，“它必须有一个相配的名字……‘格罗玛什尔’，你不介意我如此命名吧？”  
  
回答他的是格罗玛什狂放的大笑。  
  
_我总算为自己挽回了一点优势。_  
  
尽管没在脸上表现出来，那双金色的眼睛是不会说谎的。期待，稍纵即逝的期待，加尔鲁什牢牢抓住了它们——“纳格兰的征服者在期待着新的征途”。这个信号令胸腔里的自满几乎难以抑制。  
  
“来吧，我的人清开了谷口的道路，去告诉他们你还需要什么。”他的“父亲”拍了拍他的手臂，接过他手里的座狼缰绳，不等他回应便先一步向着山谷方向走去。  
  
他不假思索地追着那个背影迈开双腿，可就在他堪堪踏出第一步时，视野不稳定地忽明忽灭了起来。怪异的黑色斑块犹如纸片燃烧的焦痕般吞噬了明媚的色彩，纳格兰柔软的草地异变成幽暗的泥沼，拂面的微风不断下坠，压得他的四肢动弹不得。  
  
_不，该死的，不！_  
  
他的心脏抽紧了，冰冷的恐惧代替了温热的满足感，驱使他拼命地挣扎着嘶吼着朝前奔跑。但任他尝试多少次，一股无形的力量都会不由分说地把他拽回原位。细密的痛苦阴魂不散地钻进意识的裂缝，他的脑袋猛地往下一沉，心能阴森的红光下，雷文德斯的地砖重新占满了双眼。  
  
_承认你的罪，加尔鲁什，承认你的罪！_  
  
格罗玛什的背影消失了。  


  
  
  
  
加尔鲁什以为自己在做梦，因为只有在梦里，他才有机会从故乡遮天蔽日的树冠底下穿过。  
  
几分钟前还在不懈抽打他脊背的狱卒离开了，一并带走了那股腐朽的“地狱”味道。  
  
在他还很小的时候，老萨满们常常围着火堆讲述古老的传说，他们说，真正的地狱是由邪恶的红色组成的。兽人文化里不存在详尽的关于“地狱”的描述，所有人都以死后拥抱先祖为荣，坚信着只有“扭曲的灵魂”才会被丢进那种翻腾蠕动着怨恨与怒火的境地*。  
  
_也许我正身在此地呢？_  
  
无论如何，比起眼前的“地狱”，老人们的“危言耸听”实在太温和了。  
  
骨肉在岩浆中熔化，污血在坩埚中沸腾，罪人们无休无止的哭号汇成一条长河。温西尔给他看过这地狱之底的一瞥，他们带着浓浓的畏惧称其为“噬渊”，指着他说： _那才是你原本的归宿_ 。可温西尔们口中的主宰者偏又“大度”地允许他烂在雷文德斯的地牢里，允许他一点也不“荣誉”地被锁链吊着，允许他问些愚蠢的问题却从不回答，允许他像头奄奄一息的野兽一样粗粝地咆哮咒骂，以取悦这群天天干着重复劳动的尖耳朵畜生。  
  
温西尔需要他，他自嘲地猜着，或者说需要像他一样的人。  
  
浑浑噩噩间，加尔鲁什又听来了不少温西尔间的交谈，得知雷文德斯近几个周期迟迟得不到“心能”的补充，送来的犯人连最小号的监牢都填不满。这大概也解释了为什么温西尔狱卒的休息时间越来越短，对他的拷问越来越急迫。如果不是狱卒的长官勒令阻止，那根顶端锋利的手杖恐怕会直接剖开的他的肚子，像剖开一颗熟透多汁的浆果一样——但温西尔到底还得留着他。  
  
于是，他们冲他发出更多令人作呕的蔑笑，“拷问”手段愈发酷烈，多到超乎他想象的心能被抽离出他的身体，只要他怒吼着说“不”。  
  
这还不是最糟糕的。  
  
他曾奴役过煞魔，接触过上古之神最黑暗的能量，深渊近在耳边的低语也没能弯折他的自我， _可这些狡猾的温西尔！_ 他们玩弄他的脑袋，逼迫他回想起来深藏在记忆里的桩桩件件，无论他愿不愿意，然后无节制地抽取心能，如同要连着血管里的血液一道抽干。这个过程消磨、带走了很多东西：时间认知、判断力、真实感……无力阻止的耻辱和暴怒几近将他杀死，那些原本时不时梦见的面孔却在周而复始的“拷问”中逐渐模糊了起来。  
  
无法忍受，哪怕自己也解释不清原因，他就是无法忍受。  
  
_你可认罪？_ 又来了，狱卒尖厉得堪比锯开耳膜的叫喊， _加尔鲁什，难道你想被丢进噬渊吗？_  
  
“不！”枷锁缠身的兽人在喷薄的心能中嘶哑地开口。他望见视野边缘蔓延而来的翠色，如干渴者舔舐着岩缝间渗下的涓流，“休想对我发号施令，任何人都不行！”  
  
而他终究还是没被扔进那个叫“噬渊”的地方，这一回是梦境久违且慈悲地找到了他。  
  
沃舒古。  
  
加尔鲁什从未这么近距离地观察过这座圣山。耸立的山峦在阳光下反射着令人神迷的银光，幽魂林地的每一个生灵都庇佑在山岩壮阔的阴影下。他晕头转向，踉跄着在泥地上踩稳，抬头的第一眼就是它。  
  
_我在圣山脚下……？_  
  
后退两步，他尝试寻找太阳的方位，却不慎踢翻了一支照明火炬，让本就昏暗多雾的林地变得更加诡秘莫测。 _黄昏时分_ ，他一边挥赶走惊起的风鹏一边推断， _但为什么送我来这里？_ 莫非这才是现实，先祖们终于肯来接他了，那些纠缠的温西尔才是他噩梦的缩影？  
  
猝然冒出的想法随着脉搏怦怦直跳，加尔鲁什不得不为袭来的耳鸣停下脚步。“风之地”清新甜美的空气洗濯着疲惫的身体，可这非但没能让他如释重负，反倒加剧了从他踩上这片土地之初就感到的说不出的缺失和惶恐。  
  
灵魂的脚步应当是轻盈且自由的，当他想象着无拘无束地行走时，一条腿却是跛着的。这导致他差点被一具祭祀用的塔布羊尸体绊倒*。  
  
他终于想起来了。  
  
吸收了亚煞极之心也没能扭转败局，随后等着他的就是冷冰冰的牢狱和一身的伤病。彼时的他早不是什么“部落的大酋长”，一群孱弱畏缩的人民不值得他的领导，他已经画好了更为远大的目标……  
  
_可我之前怎么没留意到自己的异状呢？_  
  
时间不容他多想，夜幕的巨口开始吞没起四下里的景物。他挫败地咕哝一句，目光搜索着林间所剩无几的光源，十步外的矮树边，斜插附近最后一支照明火炬。  
  
暖橙色的光圈掩映着一面熟悉的战歌旗帜， _先祖之地_ ，他几乎立即振作了起来，拖着跛腿朝那里赶去。  
  
“啊！是先知！”穿过一座简陋的木桥，加尔鲁什总算在太阳下山前遇到了今天的第一个活人。印象里她担任着战歌酋长的护卫，四目相对时，对方恭敬地擂了一下胸口，又像怕惊扰到什么似的飞快压低了声音，“为了钢铁部落！”  
  
他匆匆点了点头。  
  
_钢铁部落？等等，也就是说……_  
  
“您说服了黑石氏族加入！在挫败了古尔丹的阴谋后，没有人不尊敬您无上的荣光。”护卫又说道，“听说我们的酋长将认命您来领导战歌氏族，这是真的吗？”  
  
他的脚步顿住了。  
  
护卫所说确有其事。  
  
至少目前为止，他的记忆都没出过大错。连野心勃勃的黑石氏族都加入了钢铁部落，那么今天，今天只可能是……  
  
“他在哪里？”加尔鲁什一把抓住了护卫的盔甲束带，“告诉我他在哪里！”  
  
最后……  
  
调整了一下自己的呼吸，在山顶的墓碑前，他找到了那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影*。  
  
_太好了，我的记忆果然没有出错。_  
  
他闭上眼都能描出对方身上的每一笔刺青，描出对方如群峦般坚实的脊背——即使在另一条时间线上的德拉诺。  
  
那是唯一能给他一点真实感的存在。  
  
可先祖之魂毕竟不是他的“父亲”，它们在为加尔鲁什的到来躁动不安。风里充斥着灵魂们的窃窃私语，他不是一个萨满，但他就是觉得自己能听见。  
  
_亵渎……你是谁……滚出去！你不属于这里！_  
  
惊慌失措的声浪此起彼伏，他再清楚不过，先祖是断不可能为他这样的后代祝福的。他是横插进时间流的诅咒，可这诅咒又是为拯救他的至亲远离另一个诅咒而生……多么讽刺！从未被恶魔之血污染过的褐色手掌捏起一把陵墓前的泥土，来自先祖们的呼号在脑中愈发清晰可辨。  
  
_那个兽人，他不是你的父亲！_  
  
闭嘴。  
  
“这么重要的日子，你一个人在这儿做什么？”他径直走向了自己要找的人，为扰人清净的杂音短暂消退而有些得意忘形，“所有宣誓加入我们的氏族都来了，聚集在格罗玛什尔，迫切等待着你的出席。”  
  
仿佛料到了他的到来似的，对方转过身，面无表情地俯视着斜坡下的加尔鲁什：“那你呢？”  
  
_你在说什么？我就是来找你的。_ 加尔鲁什感到一阵愤懑， _不管你是下了所谓的“地狱”，还是去了不为人知的哪里。_  
  
然而这注定是一条无法回头的路。  
  
一旦启程，他就必须继续扮演好“先知”的角色。不是谁的儿子，不属于任何氏族，仅仅是一个远道而来的先知。  
  
持续几分钟的相对无言，对方最终饶恕了他的擅闯，对着山下的入口摆了摆手：“时间还早。假如有谁非见我不可，我的护卫会来报告的。”  
  
_他在赶你走……_  
  
“但你的护卫恐怕没这个胆量！”一种从未有过的怪异情绪在胸腔里叫嚣，他忍不住大声吼叫起来，妄想着用音量掩埋掉它们。  
  
_……尤其是在这种场合。_  
  
上方的身影动了。  
  
随便一个有脑子的人都不愿招惹战歌氏族的格罗玛什，他注意到那对肩膀的肌肉骤然绷紧，压抑着危险的怒气，旋即拨开燃烧的余晖大步走向了他——  
  
却刻意停在离他相隔一个火盆的位置。  
  
“你在观察我，”对方喉咙里轰鸣着低沉的冷笑，“你以为我看不出来吗？”  
  
威压扑面而来，激起了战士的本能。他的颈后汗毛倒竖，冷汗密布，肌肉后知后觉地品味到了紧张，也不得不用上全部的自制力才将自己纹丝不动地钉在原地。 _要是我胆敢后退一小步_ ，分出的一缕视线小心地滑向格罗玛什的右手， _即使没带着血吼，他也有足够的力量扭断我的脖子……_  
  
“……许多双眼睛盯着你，钢铁部落的大酋长。”  
  
“没错，但你是第一个敢于直视我的人。”一位酋长的怒火远没那么容易被平息，格罗玛什皱着眉头看了他好一会儿，目光不经意间落在他跛着的腿上，语气才稍微缓和了下来，“和其他有求于我的人不一样，那些人是懦夫，总是疑神疑鬼又惧怕于战歌的利斧和獠牙……唯独你，你向我证明了你的勇气。”  
  
“别让我失望”，他不是白痴，他听得出来。  
  
随后，加尔鲁什被带到了山顶的墓碑前。  
  
“他没留下什么，他是光荣地战死的。”他的“父亲”轻声说着，拨旺了墓碑前的火盆。  
  
加尔鲁什站在火盆的另一侧， _到处都是，慰灵的火盆……_ 这回他和格罗玛什之间依然隔着一个。墓碑上刻着战歌的图腾和一串兽人语符文，无奈天色暗得太快，他得用力眯起眼睛才好辨认：高尔玛什·地狱咆哮，巨人屠夫。  
  
盖亚拉曾提到过这个名字，原本的时间线上是他的祖父，也即是……  
  
“我第一次听你说起。”你的父亲。  
  
“看来先知也有不了解的事。”  
  
_同病相怜，_ 加尔鲁什无端咀嚼起了这个原本绝无可能存在于他字典里的词。他的嘴唇紧抿着，下颌刺青凹凸不平的触感摩擦着他的指节，想起的是曾经有谁告诉了困于低谷的他父亲的真相，告诉他父亲如何牺牲了自己拯救了族群：“……你希望像你父亲一样吗？”  
  
有谁也曾拍着他的肩膀这么问过他。  
  
_是谁……_  
  
毋庸置疑，这儿有个人不允许他独自陷入沉思。

“你来不是为了问这个的吧？”火光映衬的脸上闪过一丝复杂的神色，不等加尔鲁什捕捉到什么，那双金色眼睛再度审视般地盯住了他，许久才继续说下去，“我回答过无数次这个问题：死亡不是他的选择，他的儿子，格罗玛什·地狱咆哮甚至做到了藐视死亡。但眼下我有必须完成的职责，我们已经见识到了比玛戈隆更危险的存在，不是吗？”

“你说得对。”这也是我出现在这里的原因。为了拯救失败的结局，为了拯救兽人免于奴役，为了拯救被恶魔玷污的我们的荣耀——  
  
_为了拯救……你。_  
  
加尔鲁什深深吸了一口气。  
  
上一次的代价太过沉痛了，他不敢去假设他们若重蹈覆辙，若同样的命运再来一次……  
  
_可那个人终归不是你的父亲。_  
  
更不是一个能由他表露心声的人，他对此心知肚明。自己脑海中印刻的不过是幼年时凭盖亚安的口述和想象勾勒了无数遍的肖像，是那个拯救了他又将他杀死的人为他展示的片段。他对自己生父的印象其实早已模糊，可心里的某一部分执拗地不愿承认：眼前这个桀骜而鲜活的年轻兽人，是如假包换的格罗玛什，也是本与自己的人生再无瓜葛的“陌路人”。  
  
_我没在利用他_ ，他总能想方设法说服自己， _我们只是各自付出了一点代价。_

入夜后的先祖之地安静得出奇，习习凉风逡巡而过，分开了火焰的帷幕。他情不自禁地隔着火光观察起对方，不想甫一转头恰好撞上了他“父亲”玩味的目光。  
  
“有趣的家伙。”  
  
火盆对面的兽人愣了几秒，紧接着放肆地摇头大笑起来，带动项链上的骨片兽牙撞出一阵哗啦的脆响，全然不管加尔鲁什一脸的错愕。  
  
“来，和我说说你的父亲，你提到过他。”  
  
“他……”  
  
_他们是不同的……_  
  
加尔鲁什的表情扭曲得更厉害了。  
  
_为什么偏偏是这个问题？_  
  
他感到胸口像被食人魔狠狠擂了一槌。  
  
_为什么偏偏是你问这个问题？_  
  
格罗玛什好奇地等待着答案，恍惚间，他却好似目睹了一个与对方一模一样的鬼魂在烈火中燃烧。  
  
_加尔鲁什，可怜的加尔鲁什，你难道还没看出来吗？_  
  
到底得有多自以为是的人，才会信誓旦旦自己早把格罗玛什观察得足够透彻？吞咽下一团苦涩的唾沫，他从未想过当他这么做时，格罗玛什也在默默观察着他。  
  
_你忘了吗？是你的父亲抛弃了你。_  
  
风元素之灵吹来了先祖之地的不和谐音，如同在嘲讽他的窘境，接二连三地涌入脑袋。  
  
_自加拉达尔一别，你再也没见过他。_  
  
闭嘴……  
  
_你恨他，他留给你的只有羞耻和后悔！_  
  
闭嘴！！  
  
“如我先前所言——”加尔鲁什努力挺直他的脊背，把重心移动到另一条好腿，好让自己看起来镇定而骄傲，“他死了，死在一场惨烈的战斗中，和敌人同归于尽。”  
  
_……是他把你变成这幅模样的。_  
  
沉默的一方轮到格罗玛什了。  
  
他注意到对方的嘴唇不易察觉地颤动了一下，然而再开口时，那个黄昏时分来吊唁亡父的年轻人不见了，取而代之的是准备好团结起几乎所有兽人的部落大酋长：“那么，英雄死得其所，愿他在先祖之地求得安息。”  
  
_懦夫，你不敢对他说出真相。_  
  
不过，有一点格罗玛什没有说错，当他们并肩走下山时，时间的确还早。  
  
战歌护卫捎来了格罗玛什尔要塞的消息，血环氏族将比原定时间晚些赶到，以及霜火岭的霜狼氏族又一次拒绝了邀请。格罗玛什对此不以为意，“你不能指望所有人都有窥探命运的远见”，钢铁部落的大酋长如是说着，与他擦肩而过，握紧了护卫不知从哪里递来的血吼和一根同样不知从哪里牵来的座狼的缰绳。  
  
看的仍旧是加尔鲁什的方向。  
  
“你一个人能走回去吧？”  
  
_回去？回哪里去？_  
  
一次又一次的教训教会了他，一个人拘泥于过去就无法向前走，那一个人舍弃过往荣誉、隐瞒真实身份、抹去来时的路途，他又该回到哪里去？  
  
不回答即为默认，战歌的酋长——现在是钢铁部落的大酋长翻身骑上了他的座狼。乌黑的发尾顺应重力垂下，扫过了后背上蜿蜒的刺青，他死死压抑住的惶恐突然间唤醒了，被这与上一个梦境几近重叠的背影。  
  
_住手，等等……_  
  
先祖之地的树木逐渐透明，随风摇曳的火光染上了不详的深红色，蚀心的痛楚撕扯开意识的迷雾，在这具名为“加尔鲁什”的躯壳里死灰复燃。  
  
_你不属于这里_ ，闭嘴， _你有罪，_ 不是的， _你欺骗了——_  
  
“格罗玛什！！”像是要把全身的力气倾吐出来般，他厉声高喊，终于换来了对方诧异的回头。  
  
可惜太迟了。  
  
黑暗遮蔽了那个身影，当空气重新灌进他的肺时，耳边只剩下自己的怒吼撞击在囚牢石壁上的回音。  
  
_你的愤怒蒙蔽了你的自我_ ，温西尔瘦削的五指抓住了他在痛苦中皱起的脸，不比抓着一只虚弱的蛤蟆仁慈多少， _你的欲望即是你的刑罚。_  
  
  


  
  
加尔鲁什悲观地以为，他终有一日会连做梦的资格都失去。  
  
谁知命运是那么爱和他开玩笑，梦境再怎么反复无常，昏沉时也从不与他失约，最虚无缥缈的东西反而成了他在雷文德斯的地牢时光里最后的慰藉。  
  
“你要出门。 ”  
  
格罗玛什尔要塞如今比它初建时的规模还要大了，他踩着碎石铺就的路缓缓走着，好一会儿才在驯狼的兽栏附近遇到正在调整座狼鞍座的那个人。  
  
一名战歌护卫谦卑地接手了酋长的工作，弯下身去加固皮带的锁扣时，他注意到格罗玛什揉了揉座狼的耳朵。“你看出来了。”他们眼神相遇，对方答得语气平淡，意识到加尔鲁什坚持盯着他看，又补上了下半句，“北塔拉多，我召回了基尔罗格。黑手失手了，真令人遗憾。”

“我同意，请多带一点护卫吧。”

“不需要。”

这可不是个好主意。

黑石氏族的首领低估了对手的顽强，急功近利终使他破绽百出， _假使给我第二次选择的机会……_ 加尔鲁什摇了摇头：“你打算在这时候横穿整个塔拉多？那些该死的外来者……他们扰乱了塔拉多的计划，我们不能什么都不做就放他们大摇大摆过来。”  
  
远离狼烟烽火的纳格兰无疑是安逸的，可随着战事推进，这份安逸竟变得那样如坐针毡。换作过去，他一定会一边唾弃现在的自己，一边剁碎沙盘上的雕像，以宣称他们夺取了胜利的曙光。可重回这座他一手建起的战争要塞时，前所未有的清醒填充了他的头颅——也许是好事，叫他能多给出一点建设性的评价；也许不是，“加尔鲁什不属于这里”的剥离感每一秒都在增强。  
  
尽职尽责的“先知”立刻在脑子里过了一遍迄今为止的战报：钢铁部落的先锋没能突破霜火岭的大门，夸下海口会摧毁霜狼叛徒的雷王氏族遭到了连番的抵抗；戈尔隆德推进战线的黑石驻军遭受了多方的阻力，他听说钢铁码头遭到了袭击，下一个就轮到直通塔拉多的恐轨线了；阿兰卡峰林，啊，那群叽叽喳喳的鸦人，为什么我们“自由的角斗士”，碎手氏族的卡加斯连小角色都搞不定……

“让他们来。”  
  
“地狱咆哮酋长……”  
  
“让他们来！”对方提高声音重复，名副其实的“地狱咆哮”。 _你想了不少，对么，你总有自己的想法_ ，望着那双熟悉的仿若火焰的金色眼睛，他本应由衷地感到喜悦， _钢铁部落必与阻挠者战斗到底，我们始终站在同一条战线……_ 然而品尝到的却是喉咙里好似被什么无形之物堵塞的钝痛。对方继续用他不容拒绝的语调，当着在场人的面宣布，“既然要来，我大可以调派我最好的军官来驻守这里。你要和我去一趟悬槌堡，越快越好，我们必须让马尔高克认清他到底在和谁合作。”  
  
他的“父亲”计划把盟友的力量集中起来，一步险招，显而易见。  
  
战歌兽人们看了看他们的大酋长，又紧张地转向了神色不甚明朗的他。他们是对钢铁部落最忠诚的那部分，可惜这份忠诚让他们陷入了两难。  
  
_蜷缩在石墙高塔里的食人魔巫师？_  
  
加尔鲁什曾在钢铁部落成立不久时跟随格罗玛什去过一次悬槌堡，也仅有那一次，要说什么时候可能出现“第二次”——  
  
_一个固步自封的蠢货又能帮你什么？_  
  
他蓦地醒悟过来：今天不是驯狼师的末路，不是护卫的末路，更不是他“父亲”的末路。  
  
是他，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的末路。  
  
_你千辛万苦地爬回这里，只是为了再死一次吗？_  
  
“不。”在格罗玛什惊讶的注视下，战歌兽人们真真切切地听到了他们的先知吐出的答复，“我不去悬槌堡，留守在这里会且只会是我，穿越黑门而来的外来者中有一个我必须亲手解决的人。”  
  
_我在说什么？_  
  
_加尔鲁什，你想清楚了吗？_  
  
“我的回答是，‘不’。”像是为了让格罗玛什相信，他把自己的话又重复了一遍。  
  
“兽人从不逃避战争”。  
  
目前为止，同记忆里一样，什么都没改变。  
  
他将留在以他的“父亲”命名的要塞里抵御外来者，然后重温他的死亡，他的“父亲”则头也不回地离开，前往食人魔的地盘。原本的时间线也好，这条时间线也好，分别仿佛才是他们父子间的常态。  
  
不过，比起他的当众抗命，有别的东西率先吸引了他“父亲”的注意。  
  
“必须亲手解决的人”。  
  
“所以，是谁？单纯的‘私人恩怨’？”格罗玛什投来的目光浸透着疑虑，他下意识地反复追问起自己， _是谁，是谁——_ 可刚拼凑起一个模糊的轮廓，对方又兴趣缺缺地把视线从他脸上挪开了，“好吧，随便你。我只想告诉你，如果你和我一起，那将是一个更好的选择。纳格兰是我的地盘，战歌哨岗层层把守，他们没那么容易进得来。”  
  
他的“父亲”一反常态，既没有祝福，也没有下令。即便他不久后将直面一场惨烈的大战，身为战歌的酋长，誓死坚守阵地，坚守这座钢铁部落的起点，以及某些他信仰至今的东西。  
  
_加尔鲁什，这真的是你所渴望的结局吗？_  
  
他抑制不住地捏紧了拳头，用力到指节发痛。  
  
加拉达尔，奥格瑞玛，白虎寺的地下，雷文德斯的监牢。他不止一次梦到过族群在战歌旗帜统领下战无不胜，梦到他将至亲带离了注定的悲剧，梦到父亲给予他的儿子祈愿与祝福，梦到过他做的一切都得到了回应。自己究竟是为了什么而不惜一切，是为了什么而独行过漫漫长路？  
  
他连历史都改变了，却唯独改变不了关键的一点：有的事，既不曾发生于现实，也编织不进谎言。  
  
_狡猾的温西尔……！_  
  
他们精心炮制一个诱人的圈套，只为了嘲笑他过去答应了一场多么离谱的交易吗？嘲笑他的“痴心妄想”，与皆大欢喜无缘的结局，以及命运早在暗中标好的价格？  
  
_是这样吗？仅仅是这样？_  
  
他不死心，但为了不让他的“父亲”起疑心，也只得先假装漫不经心：“破魔者的问题*让卡加斯陪你去吧，他是时候干点活儿了。”  
  
“我不担心卡加斯的问题。”  
  
“我能理解。另外还有一份血环氏族的密报，称他们开始不太……”  
  
“你最好，”视野边缘猛地划过血吼锋利的影子，“当啷”一声，拴着座狼的铁链被一劈两断，“……有个合理的解释，先知。”  
  
座狼受惊地哀叫着，加尔鲁什明智地闭上嘴，的确有什么悄无声息地改变了。  
  
“我无意触怒你，大酋长。”  
  
对大酋长的宽容得寸进尺，再渴求死亡的人都不敢这么干，毕竟那双金色眼睛清清楚楚地写着：绝无下次。  
  
_可我已经在你这里领受足够多的好运气了。_  
  
加尔鲁什原本的记忆里并不存在这出台本，而对在场的人来说，先知与大酋长的争执，这在钢铁部落的战争要塞里可不多见。他们中的大多数屏着呼吸，只有一小部分大着胆子交头接耳。  
  
一时间，他仿佛变回了那个刚被凯诺兹送来德拉诺的自己：下一步该怎么做？  
  
耐心等待总不会有错。  
  
他摩挲着布满纹身的下巴，一直等到连细碎的低语都淡下去，才捕捉到了一声极轻的笑声，轻得他差点没认出来那是格罗玛什：“是我选择信赖你，信赖你所指引的未来……可我从不知道你经历过什么。”  
  
_怎么突然说起这个？_ 猜不透背后的缘由，格罗玛什远不似他看上去那样好懂，但他的心里却涌起了一丝奇怪的预感。  
  
“‘言语随风而逝’，这话出自你之口。我没必要因此治你的罪，什么时候你愿意说，就当着我们所有人的面说。唯独一件事……”对方停顿了一下，像是在竭力平息着什么，收紧了握着血吼斧柄的手指，“有一件事我必须提醒你：你决心与我的人并肩作战，这很好，一个真正的战士所为，你配得上我的赞誉。而你也是我亲自选出的战歌氏族的酋长，你应当这么做。”  
  
这绝不可能是他准备说的全部。  
  
无论如何，他们同流着地狱咆哮家族的血，加尔鲁什感受得到对方周身缠绕的异样的愠怒，青筋浮现在棕色的皮肤之下，但对方明显在克制。 _别对我说什么“你让我很失望”_ ，他在心里说，宁愿他的“父亲”无情地砍下他的头，一如每个忤逆之人的下场。  
  
_起码这能让我们彼此都少些痛苦……_  
  
谁知，血吼的刃口却没如他的想象一般抵上他的脖子。  
  
它被横举到了自己的眼前。  
  
不是作为一件了无生气的遗物，不是由某个战歌护卫转交给新任酋长的托付，它把握在他原本的主人手中。磨光的金属表面镀着炫目的阳光，而自己那与格罗玛什相肖万分的金色眼瞳正倒映其中：期待，灼灼的期待，哪个战士不心醉于它挥动起来时每个孔洞奏响的歌声？  
  
_承认吧，加尔鲁什，承认吧……_  
  
远超预料的展开令他难以置信地睁大了眼睛，好像刚刚目睹了一场奇迹般的死而复生，格罗玛什则肯定地点了点头。  
  
“这把斩获过无数头颅的武器是你的了。” _我曾将它抚摸挥舞过千百次，我把它用得最为顺手……_ 血吼的分量连带着原主人的体温一并坠入了他的掌心， _它过去有这么沉重吗？_ 加尔鲁什的手指没出息地颤抖着，几乎快握不住这柄家传的利斧，“发誓，发誓你会好好使用它，并为我斩获胜利！”  
  
何等的梦境能胜过此时此刻？何等的代价能交换这种荣光？  
  
就算理智告诉他那不过是死刑人喝到的最后一口水，炽烈的情绪已如浪潮决堤，以至于他竟同个稚拙的幼子一样，迟迟发不出声，只顾呆滞地大张着嘴巴——  
  
“——发誓！”震耳欲聋的咆哮已容不得他再犹豫。  
  
_假使给我第二次选择的机会……_  
  
额头抵着血吼的斧柄，加尔鲁什毫不在乎捆绑着粗糙皮革的表面划破他的皮肤：“Lok'Tar ogar！我发誓，地狱咆哮酋长！”  
  
_我发誓，我发誓，我发誓。_  
  
他虔诚地默念着，好像那是他此生唯一能说出的话语，又好像在宣泄他许久都不曾感受过的狂喜。说不定下一刻黑雾就会把他残忍地溺毙，说不定背后振臂欢呼的人群里一个幻化的狱卒正虎视眈眈，说不定走完全部的阶梯尽头就是雷文德斯的牢房……可迄今未有的平静充盈着他，就连那条跛腿都不再是令人懊丧的拖累。  
  
一步一步，加尔鲁什捧着他来之不易的奖励，向那座从今天起便属于他的王座走去。那棵枯树，曾折磨过他“父亲”的证物，战歌氏族自耻辱中浴火重生的墓碑。  
  
_——这真的是你渴望的结局吗？_  
  
“加尔鲁什！！”  
  
背后突然传来意料之外的喊声。  
  
_父亲……_  
  
明知自己绝不能回头，身体还是克制不住地做出了动作。方才直指苍穹的要塞高塔在转头的瞬间崩塌，近在咫尺的王座塌缩成了深坑，只剩下通往王座的阶梯，像一根断裂的蛛丝般摇荡。  
  
加尔鲁什仍困在无法呼吸的震惊当中， _我从未见过他露出过这般的怒容_ 。  
  
“记住你的誓言，用你的生和死去记住它，若你胆敢背弃——”  
  
他没机会听到最后了。  
  
狱卒刺耳的讥笑声盖过了一切，讥笑他因为过度愤怒而使膝盖撞上了地面。  
  
_“只是各自付出了一点代价”_ ，其中一个温西尔开口，四肢上铁链立马配合地卷紧，他跪在原地动弹不得， _你很好地娱乐了我们_ 。  
  
地狱永远在老地方等他。  
  
_放弃吧，我们都看到了，你惊人的……软弱_ ，另一个温西尔也加入了“拷问”的行列。操纵着榨取心能的“巫术”，他贪婪地尖叫，恨不得把某些与他自身相连的存在也一并从他身体里抽离出去。  
  
第三个温西尔拢着丑陋的爪子。晃动的余光瞥见他手中聚集着大团脉动着的心能，光芒将整个囚牢染得通红，外表却活像一条被人捏在手里的濒死的蛇。  
  
_说吧，加尔鲁什，说出他的名字！_

 _我，没有罪——_  
  
他剧烈地咳嗽起来，不是因为窒息，而是因为一张口就会有大量的心能逃逸出去。这群温西尔搅动他的脑子，玩弄他的记忆与感情，逼迫他眼睁睁看着他们的“战利品”逐渐膨胀，膨胀到承载不起自身的重量，然后犹如液态火焰般顺着指缝往下流淌。  
  
可这一次，火焰的对面空空如也。  
  
脑中令人恐惧的剧痛又回来了。  
  
_说出那个名字，加尔鲁什，承认你的罪——_  
  
一声压抑已久的狂吼贯穿了空气。  
  
“战利品”的表面先是蔓延起湿润的裂痕，紧接着，失去束缚的心能不断泼溅在地砖上，像是回应了狂吼中的怒火，巨大的“蛇”扭动着解体了。残余的心能地四散逃逸，霎时间，占据囚牢的红光如同被风吹熄的蜡烛，沉入了雷文德斯地牢经年的漆黑与寂静。  
  
_他不是……我的罪，他是我的……_  
  
披枷戴镣的兽人粗重地喘息，当温西尔们嫌恶地唾骂着走开后，阴森的囚牢里又只剩下了他孤零零的一个。  
  
“死亡”终究没有眷顾他。  


**FIN.**

*加尔鲁什死时还是沃金在任，他在雷文德斯关了那么久，记忆应该还停留在6.0。

*沃舒古的实际海拔并不高，远看就是个山包。不排除游戏内模型大小的问题，避风港的CG里看着和云肩并肩，估计也是纳格兰云层普遍偏低。

*此处是捏造设定。格罗玛什尔要塞不大，大概就力量谷+暗巷区差不多水平，以及严格意义来说它是战歌在纳格兰的大本营，地狱火堡垒才像钢铁部落的总部。

*此处是捏造设定。官方没给出资料证明兽人有没有“地狱”这个概念，死后都默认魂归先祖。地狱咆哮家族的名字比起作为“地狱真的存在”的依据，更像是一种比喻，就是兽人觉得“这家人的大嗓门像从地狱来的”，但对于地狱具体什么样什么人会下地狱下了地狱又遭遇什么，官方小说和编年史里都没有说。

*《战争罪行》和漫画《古尔丹与陌生人》都提到加尔鲁什的一条腿是伤腿。

*游戏里，先祖之地山顶就是格罗玛什的父亲高尔玛什的灵魂所在地，墓碑前有点燃的香，看来是不时有人来祭拜的。

*不是官方短篇《统御法典》那次（实际上那次也没去，是元首自己来讲和的），是悬槌堡副本里看到的那次。纳格兰的任务可以读到钢铁部落的文件，有提到破魔者研究计划有了突破，只是马尔高克对过程中的耗费很不满，既然钢铁部落和悬槌堡合作本来就围绕这件事，再去谈谈也不是没可能【虽然这么设定看着像小吼奶死了卡加斯

========================

我有罪，而一切罪恶的起源……是《战争罪行》的开头和结尾。戈登老师害我不浅，可学你们的说话风格好累人啊，我最后还是放飞了_(:з)∠)_

整个故事概括起来就是，“温西尔：我们都看到了，你喜欢你爸爸”（大雾）是“梦是欲望的投射”，“谁是俄尔浦斯”。“救亲爹”本质算小吼的一厢情愿，因为平行世界的那个人不是真正意义的他爹（玛德，亲爹悖论），当然你不能说小吼错了，他只是为自己的愿望实现付出了代价。反正结局暴雪已经写好了：父子俩都下死了，一家人整整齐齐。

“回头”。类似的梗我貌似在过去刀剑坑写的《本丸梅雨》里用过，但比起当时用的那种反复回溯时间反复把人杀掉的治愈满满的走向，我想花更多笔墨留给……更能让人感到救赎的东西（也用了一些致敬的元素，比如第二个梦的片段）。look back的多重含义一直是个很有意思的题材，空间上的回头和时间上的回头都是，我们的主角从头到尾都在不断look back（只要他的动机里还有他爹的存在），或有时只是纯粹地希望“那时候你若回头看看我”，说了嘛，“梦是欲望的投射”，即使这份欲望的客体是个死了很多年的鬼魂（等等，主世界的吼和德拉诺的爹也算替身梗吗？我悟了草！）

血吼的转交。官方短篇《统御法典》可得，钢铁部落成立&格罗玛什尔建成→粉碎喝血大会古尔丹的阴谋（抓到了术士俘虏）→第一次悬槌堡谈判，这个时候血吼还在吼爹手里（如果是普通的替代品，元首不会特地提一句的）。血吼被交予小吼肯定发生在6.0开以后，而且6.0的过场动画“钢铁的气息”里吼爹还拿着血吼，so。我只是比较残忍地设定为战事紧急，吼爹离开格罗玛什尔后托手下把血吼连着命令转交给小吼，这么重要的东西，实际上应该有个更正式的转交仪式的。以及吼爹出发去塔纳安之前，要塞战役“督军会议”有一段剧情，所以时间顺序还是：黑手在塔拉多失利→外来者前往纳格兰→格罗玛什尔被攻破（小吼死了）→钢铁部落五常委在莫高尔（卡加斯还活着）→吼爹和卡加斯去悬槌堡→外来者进攻悬槌堡（卡加斯死了）→黑石铸造厂陷落（黑手死了）→接橙戒任务塔拉多刃怒指挥部剧情，钢铁部落退守塔纳安。不过一点点细节问题不影响情节走向，某人的行程是固定的。

大量的斜体字。本来是为了体现梦和现实的不兼容感而用斜体表示温西尔的导演评论音轨，结果后来想了想干脆把小吼自己的心声也加进去，在梦境场景中的效果就是两者混在一起，当事人混乱看的人也混乱，好耶！但其实挺好区分开的，就是阅读体验不怎么好，我的锅。

温西尔抽心能。盟约不是温西尔所以只知道大概，温西尔抽取有罪灵魂的心能是不会“导致失忆”的，作用主要还是“净罪”“榨心能”和“刻罪碑”（只是有个人的欲望动机和一个死人的名字捆绑在一起了）。至于不提世界萨的原因：一是出于体现“主角处在意识混沌状态”（做梦），如果啥都记得门儿清就很奇怪，你看第一个片段他就连杜隆塔尔都没想起来；还有就是，他不是主要的线索角色，你不觉得他像促使你的意识从无意识/潜意识上浮到表层意识的刺激吗？加尔鲁什的回想被他的潜意识阻止了，同时也对应官方短篇《地狱咆哮》里小吼在他爹在预言之石的未来启示播到萨尔出现前就把影像掐了，他在他爹面前估计会避开提及这个名字。

角色定位。我原本在想“让他们泉下团聚吧”，但看了一眼《战争罪行》开头这小伙子梦见自己爹扑通一声跪下了……算了，还是选《地狱咆哮》这篇做参考。官方比同人会多了，这算是唯一一篇对小吼和他爹的角色塑造都有大补完（或者说父子双方都是活人）的官方小说了，除了提供了父子俩的性格差异和相处模式这种至关重要的信息，还提供了“你爹不是你爹”这种天然鸿沟。顺带一提，WOD时期的吼爹才二十几，穿越过去的小吼已经快四十了……谁是谁的爹啊草！

有兴趣搞更过激更背德的吗？有。问题是，这对连全0都搜不到一篇，我看过搞他儿子比搞他爹的还多，不对，搞他爹的几乎没有。怎么回事！请给我一点启发吧，写这篇我就对自己说“铁血一点！”，结果还是发现了我那弱鸡风格不适配，请告诉我哲♂学的真谛吧！总之谢谢你们看到这里！


End file.
